Hungary (Matthias Corvinus)
Hungary led by Matthias Corvinus is a custom civilization by DJSHenningerAdditional Civilizations (by DJSHenninger). Replaces Bucharest by Pskov. This mod requires GK & BNW (DLC). Overview Hungary ' The Kingdom of Hungary was a sovereign state from 1000, when Saint Stephen I was proclaimed King of Hungary, to 1946, when the monarchy was abolished under Soviet occupation. Until 1301 Hungary was ruled by Saint Stephen's dynasty, the Arpad Dynasty. The death of its last member, Andrew III, was the start of a new age under of the Capetian House of Anjou, starting with Charles Robert, who stabilised Hungary politically and promoted economic development. Charles Robert's successes formed the basis of the achievements of his successor and son, Louis the Great. During his rule, Hungary arguably reached the peak of its power, whose 'shores were washed by three seas'. Sigismund, the future Holy Roman Emperor, married Mary, future Queen of Hungary and Louis' daughter. Sigismund became King of Hungary and saw the rise of the Ottoman Empire and the Hussites, keeping him occupied for most of his reign. The next notable ruler was Matthias Corvinus' father, John Hunyadi, who became Regent of Hungary in 1446 and remained influential until his death. After Hunyadi's sudden death, Ladislaus V, the King of Hungary seized power again and drove the Hunyadis into exile, under their supports started a rebellion. Because Matthias' older brother was executed by the King, Matthias was eventually proclaimed King of Hungary after Ladislaus V's sudden death. The Golden Age of Hungary came to a rather abrupt end after Matthias Corvinus' death in 1490, as the army of Hungary was decreased immensely, which left the Kingdom vulnerable. Ultimate it was conquered by the Ottomans in 1526. 'Matthias Corvinus Matthias Corvinus or Matthias I, was King of Hungary and Croatia from 1458. After conducting several military campaigns, he was elected King of Bohemia in 1469 and adopted the title Duke of Austria in 1487. He was the son of John Hunyadi, Regent of Hungary, who died in 1456. In 1457, Matthias was imprisoned along with his older brother, Ladislaus Hunyadi, on the orders of King Ladislaus V of Hungary. Ladislaus Hunyadi was executed, causing a rebellion that forced King Ladislaus to flee Hungary. After the King died unexpectedly, Matthias's uncle Michael Szilagyi persuaded the Estates to unanimously proclaim Matthias king on 24 January 1458. He began his rule under his uncle's guardianship, but he took effective control of government within two weeks. As king, Matthias waged wars against the Czech mercenaries who dominated Upper Hungary (today parts of Slovakia and Northern Hungary) and against Frederick III, Holy Roman Emperor, who claimed Hungary for himself. In this period, the Ottoman Empire conquered Serbia and Bosnia, terminating the zone of buffer states along the southern frontiers of the Kingdom of Hungary. Matthias established a professional army (the Black Army of Hungary), reformed the administration of justice, reduced the power of the barons, and promoted the careers of talented individuals chosen for their abilities rather than their social statuses. Matthias patronized art and science; his royal library, the Bibliotheca Corviniana, was one of the largest collections of books in Europe. With his patronage, Hungary became the first country to embrace the Renaissance from Italy. As Matthias the Just, the monarch who wandered among his subjects in disguise, he remains a popular hero of Hungarian folk tales. Dawn of Man "Magnanimous Renaissance King, your shining legacy is everlasting! You effectively turned Hungary into a European superpower during a tumultuous time! Being threatened from all sides of the Kingdom, you recognised the need of establishing a permanent professional army. Thus, the fearsome mercenary Black Army was born. Unusual in its size and composition, it famously incorporated the use of muskets. Perhaps the pinnacle of your reign is the fact that you made Hungary the first country outside Italy to adopt the principles of the Renaissance. Learned men from all countries, though mainly Italy, travelled to Hungary to enter discussions with you. Your legendary library was rivalled only by that of Venice. King Matthias the Just, usher a new epoch of absolute greatness! Call upon your loyal people, and lead them to glory! Can you rebuild your legendary library of infinite interest? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "As you approach, I wonder what the future has in store for both our nations. I must consult the stars." Introduction: "Welcome to Hungary. We should enlighten each other; I invite your foremost scholars to my court. Be sure to visit my library." Defeat: "I envisioned a different future. Have I not interpreted the stars correctly?" Defeat: "Despite my best efforts and intentions, my Black Army could not halt your trespassing. So be it." Strategy Unique Attributes Mod Support Events & Decisions Summon the Albanian Princes To resist the major forces of threatening our existence, Albania must unite! The princes of Albania must convene and form a league under your leadership! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Albania * Must have at least 4 Cities * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once Costs: * 450 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +40-60 Influence with all Militaristic City-States * Resting point for Influence with City-States is increased by 10 Send Ragusan Diplomats We must form alliances with other nations! Ragusan diplomats are famed for their skills, we should send them at once! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Albania * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +2 Horses and Iron for every friendly City-State * Cities with a garrison gain +30% Ranged Combat Strength Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now and listening to Franz Liszt and eating your Goulash. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * DJSHenninger: Author. Notes and References Category:Hungary